Spotties Adventure's
by Cheetahlily
Summary: Spotty is a cheetah cub and she has a lot of bullies and goes on adventures with her best friend Rosy, which is a serval kitten, where she meets her bullies and they take her to their base and chain her hind paws to the wall and start hurting her. What will happen next? Will she escape or will she stay there forever being bullied? Read this book to find the answers.


Spotty's Adventures

One beautiful, sunny day spotty went for a walk. "What a beautiful day, perfect for a walk" said spotty. While she was walking, her back leg got stuck in an animal trap. Luckily, she kept on tugging on the chain and because the chain was rusty it snapped. When spotty was trying to go to her house she tripped on one of her bullies, but tried to keep on running to her house, but couldn't because her bully woke up and put his paw on the chain. "Can you please let go" pleaded spotty. "Sorry but that can't happen" said Spotty's bully. Spotty's bully scratched one of Spotty's back legs. "YEOWWWWWWWW" yelled spotty. "Whoops did that hurt, but now you can't run away" said Spotty's bully. "LET ME GO" demanded spotty. "Not a chance, spotty" Sneered Soul. "Hey everybody I found spotty and her leg got caught in a fox trap" shouted soul. So all of Spotty's bullies came pouring from all sides. "Now it is easier to hurt you" said Demon. "Phew at least storm isn't here cause he is the biggest and strongest and meanest of you all" said spotty. "Do you mean him?" asked fang. So spotty looked behind her and there was storm. "When will you guys learn to pick on somebody your own size" snapped spotty. "Like you?" asked storm. "Oops" replied spotty while trying to run away. "You're coming with us" said storm while trying to pick spotty up by her scruff. "In your dreams, storm" taunted spotty. "Get her" yelled Storm. All of Spotty's bullies tried to get her. Soul and Demon kept on pushing Spotty to a corner. "Aww look the kittypet is trapped" Jeered soul. "I am not a kittypet" yelled Spotty trying to push her way through. "Avalanche come here" ordered soul. _**W-Wow H-He's S-so H-huge**_ __Thought Spotty wide eyed. "Looks like spotty is afraid of Avalanche" teased Soul. "Hehe Yeah" laughed Demon. "Get her, Avalanche" ordered Demon. Avalanche kept pushing Spotty into a corner until they were face to face. "Let me go you big bully" growled Spotty while Avalanche picked her up by her scruff. Spotty kept on biting and scratching Avalanche but he wouldn't let go. Avalanche kept on walking until one of Spotty's leg bumped against a really sharp stone. "Yeowwwwww" yelled Spotty. "What happened S-" began Demon until he saw a huge sharp stone in one of Spotty's back legs. So when Avalanche saw this he gently put Spotty down and pinned her to the ground. "Somebody calm her while I try to take this sharp rock out of her leg" ordered Demon. So Soul tried to calm Spotty while Demon took the sharp stone out of Spotty's back leg. "Hey Spotty" said Demon. "Yeah what is it Demon" said Spotty. "Sorry for being a bully to you" said Demon. "That's okay" said Spotty. "We also want to ask you if you want to join our group since you live on your own, Please join us" pleaded Demon. "Okay, I will join your group, but one question is there more of you" asked Spotty. "Yeah there is that's why we are taking you to our camp" said Demon. "Yayyyy more cheetahs" squealed Spotty then covered her mouth. All the other cheetahs started to laugh. "Avalanche sorry I scratched and bit you when you were carrying me" apologized Spotty. "That's okay" said Avalanche and licked Spotty on the cheek which made her blush. "Hey Spotty do you have a crush on Avalanche" teased Storm. "N-No" said Spotty. "Okay" said Storm pushing Avalanche toward Spotty. So Avalanche nuzzled Spotty on the cheek which made her collapse with happiness. So Avalanche settled up beside her and curled up next to Spotty. "Let's go tour nests" suggested Storm. It was morning time. When Spotty woke up she saw that Avalanche was still curled up next to her and she saw that Storm and the other cheetahs were looking down at her amusement lighting their gaze. "Did you have a good sleep curled up next to Avalanche?" asked Storm with amusement in his gaze. Avalanche finally woke up and padded over to Spotty. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" asked Avalanche. "Sure" said Spotty running out of the camp. "Hey Avalanche my mom told me that I am weird but I am not" said Spotty. "Of course not" mischief lighting his gaze. "You're weirder" said Avalanche. "Hey I'll get you for that" said Spotty chasing Avalanche. Spotty finally caught up with Avalanche and jumped on top of Spotty. So Spotty and Avalanche started to tussle and Avalanche finished pinning Spotty to the ground. "Had enough" asked Avalanche. "No I could stay here forever" said Spotty. So Avalanche licked Spotty and then got off her. "Let's go hunt" suggested Avalanche. So both Spotty and Avalanche went hunting. Spotty could smell the scent of a jerboa. So she checked to see if the wind was blowing her direction, then she started stalking it. Once she thought she was a good enough distance away from the jerboa she leaped on to it and killed it with a sharp nip to the neck. "Nice catch" said Avalanche. "Thanks" said Spotty. When they got back it was time to go to bed. It was morning time. "Hey Avalanche I feel sick" said Spotty. When Storm heard this he came rushing over and looked at Spotty's belly in astonishment. "Hey Spotty I think you are expecting kits" said Storm. "I am not" growled Spotty. "Then I think you should go look at yourself in a puddle" suggested Storm. So Spotty went to go look herself in a puddle. "Wow I really am expecting kits" gasped Spotty. "Who is the father" asked Snow (Another cheetah). "The father is Avalanche" said Spotty. "I am so proud of you" said Avalanche. "Let's get you to the nursery" said Avalanche pushing Spotty towards the nursery. "Ok" said Spotty. One moon later. "I think I am having my kits" gasped Spotty to Avalanche. Avalanche started running all over the place and started telling everybody that he was going to be a father. Everybody came rushing over to Spotty. "Congratulations" said one. "Need help" asked the other. Finally the kits came and Spotty had one male and two females


End file.
